Tequila y el Pasado
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Aqui esta un pequeña historia, para aquellos que creen que la guerra no deja malos recuerdos


Este fic toma lugar antes del King of fighters XI y de una vez les advierto que esto es para personas de mente abierta.

Este fic revela los malos recuerdos que Ralf y Clark tienen después de tantos años de guerra en las junglas, esto claro fue cuando ambos estuvieron el las guerrillas de la trama del juego Ikari Warriors

Sus reviews son todos bienvenidos.

* * *

Errores, Tequila y el Pasado

- Punto de vista de Leona -

No se porque tengo que hacer esto, vivir, para que vivir si mi existencia es una maldición, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, pensar que una mañana al despertar me encontrare a mi misma bañada en sangre y rodeada por los cuerpos sin vida de mis seres queridos, esos pensamientos invaden mi mente cada noche, siempre logro dormir, claro que hasta altas horas de la noche.

Se que esta mal sentirme de esta manera pero no puedo evitarlo, se que si Clark, Whip o Ralf estuvieran viéndome ahora me dirían que no preocupara por el pasado y que siguiera con mi vida, es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa, tal vez podría hablar con uno de ellos en este momento, son casi las 11 Pm así que dudo que ellos estén dormidos¿ pero con quien debo hablar ?, tal vez debería hablar con Whip, después de todo ambas tenemos un pasado que no queremos recordar, si será mejor que hable con ella.

Afuera esta frió, pero no demasiado, nada impedirá que tenga esta conversación con Whip, tengo suerte que las barracas donde ella duerme no estén muy lejos, este campo militar es muy extenso, desde hangares para helicópteros hasta torres y bunker de vigilancia, en pocas palabras es el paraíso de cualquier fanático militar, lastima que la próxima semana partiremos a una nueva misión, espero poder volver pronto, aunque la mayoría de mi tiempo libre lo paso en mis barracas pensando.

¿ Que fue eso ?, juraría que pude ver algo moverse hacia dentro de uno de los hangares¡ rayos !, párese que la conversación tendrá que esperar, será mejor que me acerque con cuidado, si voy a buscar ayuda será muy tarde y tal vez el posible intruso se escape.

Después de acercarme a la entrada les hangar, meto una de mis manos al bolsillo de mi uniforme, necesito mis guantes si es que voy a tener que enfrentar al intruso, estoy apunto de dar un paso pero mi pie golpea algo, mirando mas de cerca pude reconocer el objeto¿ una botella ? que hace una botella de...tequila en este lugar, tal vez uno de los soldados se sintió con la libertad de beber en uno de los hangares.

" Ah...eres tu " pude escuchar una voz entrecortada que provenía de enfrente de mi, entonces fue cuando lo vi, ahí estaba tumbado contra la pared del hangar con una botella de tequila en mano y otras tres vacías a su lado, el hombre que había evitado que me quitara la vida, el hombre conocido como Ralf Jones, estaba obviamente ebrio, aun para mi es sorprendente que hubiera podido tomar tanto alcohol y seguir despierto, será mejor que me acerque para ver que pasa " ¿ Que hace aquí coronel ? " rayos, mi voz sonó fría, mas de lo que me proponía que fuera.

En respuesta el coronel solo ríe ligeramente " Nada, solo estaba recordando " ¿recordando ?, tal vez el tequila esta afectándole, pero antes de que me pueda dar media vuelta puedo escucharlo murmurar algo, " ¿ Que fue lo que dijo ? " nuevamente mi voz suena fría, ahora que lo pienso nunca e podido evitarlo " Dije que...este es el día en que toda mi vida se fue al diablo " , esto esta mal, en los años que tengo de ser una Ikari nunca escuche al coronel hablar de esa manera, con el todo era risa y diversión, el siempre encontraba lo bueno aun en la situación mas mala, pero ahora que lo veo aquí hablando de esa manera, creo que no juzgue bien su verdadera forma de ser.

" ¿ A que se refiere ? ", tengo que saber que es lo que pasa, debe ser algo muy malo para que este en este estado, normalmente solo se emborracha pero su actitud alegre no cambia, ahora párese una persona diferente " ¿ En verdad quieres saberlo Leona ? " ante su pregunta solo muevo la cabeza en signo de afirmación.

Ante mi respuesta puedo ver que da un suspiro de resignación para luego darle un largo trago a la botella de tequila que aun estaba en sus manos, " Este día, es el día que me convertí en asesino " , no se como describir la sensación que me invade en este momento, nunca pensé que el coronel pudiera asesinar a alguna persona, antes de que pueda decir otra cosa el coronel me interrumpe " Yo los mate a todos ", si no fuera por lo callado de la noche no lo habría escuchado " ¿ A quienes ? " de alguna manera lo pude a preguntar, solo espero no arrepentirme con la respuesta, al girar para mirar al coronel descubro que esta...¿ llorando ?, eso párese estaba llorando calladamente, lentamente tomo otro trago de su botella paresia hacerlo para prepararse " Los mate a todos, hombres, mujeres y niños todos a manos mías y las de Clark " lo veo pausar por un momento para tomar otro trago " Nos dijeron que el enemigo tenia un pueblo en medio de la jungla y nuestra misión era destruir ese pueblo¡ pero no mencionaron que en ese pueblo había mujeres y niños ! ".

De pronto el coronel se pone de pie para lanzar la botella casi vacía de tequila a suelo, estaba enfadado, enfadado con el mismo y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que observarlo, solo estoy aquí de pie frente a el, las lagrimas aun salen de sus ojos, lagrimas de rabia y furia, la misma clase de lagrimas que llore el día en que conocí la maldición de mi sangre, pero el aun no termina su relato, todos mis sentidos están concentrados en las palabras que se disponía a decir " Yo...Yo y Clark barrimos con el pueblo matando todo a nuestro paso, cuando terminamos, entre a una de las casas que habíamos llenado de agujeros, fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuanta de que no solo habíamos asesinado soldados, sino también a cientos de mujeres y niños, esa casa estaba llena de cadáveres de mujeres y niños, se habían refugiado ahí durante nuestro ataque, pero todo había sido inútil, el pueblo entero estaba lleno de mujeres y niños " un frió muy intenso invade mi cuerpo, este hombre que siempre me había dicho que me olvidara de mi oscuro pasado ahora estaba sufriendo por el suyo.

" Espero que ahora entiendas porque te digo que te olvides de tu pasado, no importa que tan oscuro sea, simple habrá alguien con uno mucho peor " esas palabras tienen algo de verdad, pero yo también acabe con una aldea completa, que acaso cree que yo solo asesine a una persona " Estamos en la misma situación " al decir esto el coronel se acerca hasta quedar frente a mi, me sorprende que pueda estar de pie y firme después de tanto tequila " Yo también asesine a una aldea, así que estamos en la misma situación " no puedo creer que estoy comparando mi pasado con el del coronel.

Su expresión esta en blanco, párese que esta pensando lo que le acabo de decir, entonces sin ningún motivo empieza a caminar a la salida del hangar, una vez que llego a su destino se giro para mirarme " Si, pero hay una diferencia, tu no estabas en control de ti misma, y yo si " al decir eso se marcha dejándome sola en el hangar, dentro de mi cabeza yo sabia que el tenia razón y me disgusta la sensación de alivio que me invade en este momento, me alivia el hecho de saber que hay alguien cuyo pasado es mas oscuro que el mió.

En ese momento decido regresar a mis barracas, creo que ya no es necesario conversar con Whip, ya tengo suficiente para pensar esta noche...

El sol sale nuevamente y por alguna razón me siento mejor, rápidamente tomo un baño y me coloco mi uniforme, al salir soy recibida por el coronel, una sonrisa calida y una cara alegre me confirman que todo a vuelto a la normalidad " Buenos días coronel " le digo mientras hago un saludo militar, el solo sigue sonriendo " Buenos días Leona " por alguna razón párese no recordar lo sucedido anoche o tal vez si lo recuerda pero no quiere hablar sobre eso.

" Heidern quiere vernos " al decir eso empieza a caminar con dirección al edificio donde el comandante se encuentra, de alguna manera no puedo evitar sonreír un poco mientras lo sigo, si el puede tener esa personalidad con ese pasado tan oscuro, creo que yo también podré, no hay manera de que me deje vencer.

Y lo que paso esa noche lo guardare en mi mente, ya que esa noche es prueba de que no solo nos une nuestro trabajo, si no también nuestro pasado.

Fin...

* * *

¿ Que les pareció ? digan lo que opinan 


End file.
